The Young Merman
by Sachicolate
Summary: Kanda fell into the sea and a cute merman found him. His name was Allen. Will those two ever meet again? This is a AU Yullen.


The idea is taken from the 'Little Mermaid but it's actually Yullen

It was a really big storm and there was a ship on the sea. Because the waves were really big the ship was taken away and all the members of the crew got into the

water. On that ship was also a prince. His name was Kanda Yu. The place his body got was the bottom of the sea. There a young merman found him. Before Kanda closed

his eyes he saw the merman's beautiful silver eyes. Daylight came and the merman was still on the beach with the prince. When Kanda opened his eyes Allen, the merman

went back in the water. Instead of seeing Allen he saw a girl named Lenalee. She was one of the princesses of the country. The prince thought that she was the one that

saved his life and took her in his house. Allen was disappointed of what he saw instead an idea came in his mind. He wanted to become human for a month. He went to the

witch and asked her to help him. As the price Allen paid with his beautiful voice. The next day Allen went to find the prince. He found him looking at the sea. Walking was

still really hard for Allen since he wasn't too used to it. So when he got to Kanda he tripped. Kanda helped him get up and then asked him if he saw him on some other

place. Allen nodded and wrote in Kanda's palm _'I'm sorry for disturbing you'_ Kanda was surprised that Allen couldn't speak. He thought that it was such a pity that he

couldn't hear his voice. The prince took Allen to his house and presented him to everyone. Even to his future fiancée. Allen was happy to have met her. He thought that she

was very pretty. But Lenalee thought that Allen was just a nuisance to the future king. Instead of her sleeping with Kanda, Allen was the one sleeping with him. That

annoyed her even more. But she didn't say a thing. One night Allen was staring at the bright moon and he was thinking about whom he loves. The only answer that came in

his mind was the prince. He wasn't really mired, it was normal for him. But he didn't know if it would've also been normal for the prince. As a sign of Allen's love for

Kanda he gave him a really light kiss on his lips and then went to bed. He didn't know that Kanda was awake when he kissed him and that Kanda remember the time he

was saved from the bottom of the sea. In that blink of a second he realized that the princess lied. But he couldn't be mad on her because he came to love her. But now he

didn't know what to believe anymore.

The next day it was the ceremony for Lenalee and Kanda to become fiancé's and everyone had to participate. As Kanda thought Allen wasn't there since he

confessed his feelings the other night. Kanda wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around him. He was thinking of a way to say no to his marriage with

Lenalee the next week. When the ceremony ended he had to stay with Lenalee the rest of the day and help her pick her wedding clothes. He wasn't the type to do that type

of thing but he didn't have any other choice. When the day ended he went where he woke up on the day he was found by Lenalee. That was the place he found Allen. He

saw that his eyes were full of tears and he had pearls in his hands. Kanda asked what was with the pearls and Allen explained everything. Kanda was still a bit confused

because in the first place he fell in love with a merman and if he didn't return Allen's feelings he would have to go back in the sea. Allen didn't know that Kanda loved him

so he stood as far as he could from him. But Kanda couldn't bear it anymore so he took Allen close to him and kissed his soft lips. As Kanda was exploring Allen's vast

cave someone began to watch them. And that was Lenalee. She became really jealous but she knew that she didn't have any chances when it came to the young merman.

She accepted the situation just after a week on the day of her marriage. Instead of her wearing the dress she gave it to Allen. It fitted him like the dress was made

for him and not Lenalee. Allen took Kanda in front of the sea so that all the other mermen and mermaids will se that he isn't laying about the fact that Kanda married him.

Everyone was happy for him and also on that day Allen's voice returned. As a sign of their love they kissed and then they hugged and then lived happily ever after.


End file.
